


BOTH OF YOU

by GRAEN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gift Fic, Housemates, Johnwin, M/M, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAEN/pseuds/GRAEN
Summary: Dong Si Cheng is forever attention seeker to his housemates a.k.a two college guys named Lee Taeyong and Johnny Seo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cledritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/gifts).



> A gift for Clay who kindly sent me a beautiful johnwin fic.  
> I hope you like it. Just.... ignore all the typos and error grammar. you know me, Clay haha

It was unnecessary painful scream coming out from Sicheng’s mouth when he himself decided to hurt his own index finger purposely. His scream sounded like a girl screaming in high-pitched voice after seeing a ghost. At this rate, he could’ve made everyone near him run over to see what happened to him. But he got nothing. No one stormed into his room a second after he screamed and it made him pout his lips. He tried one more time, even more dramatic as he walked near the doorway.

Still, there’s no any sign he would get attention from anybody in this house.

He sighed, rising his hand up to his face to look at his index finger that got a tiny cut. It’s bleeding but not at serious rate.

“You failed today,” he literally talked to his own finger, as if he blamed it since he couldn’t make his two housemates coming out of wherever they were. “Are they not here?” He peeked his head out to observe outside his room.

Nothing but silence. His housemates' rooms were perfectly closed.

His gaze turned to the clock that hanging on the wall. It showed 10 p.m. At this hour, they should’ve came home already, but tonight.....

“They’re having an extra class?” He murmured as he walked out of his room, checking on their rooms one by one but ended up being disappointed because he really saw nobody in there. “But they always run away from that stuff though.”

He threw himself to the couch and grabbed the tv remote, hoping he could find good show to kill the time. After two minutes he’s changing the channels, he groaned because of those boring shows.

“I’m.... so..... bored..... here...... I..... hate..... this.....” He said it in very low voice, almost sounded like he’s singing it in unknown melody. His hand stopped pressing “next” button on the remote when his eyes caught a cooking show. He dropped the remote to the edge of the couch and shifted himself so that he could watched it comfortably. He didn’t even care about the remote that eventually fell down to the floor.

 

 

It was when he’s about to fall asleep, he felt the couch were shaking slowly, as if someone carefully sat on it. He knew who that person was, but he decided to keep his eyes closed, pretending he already slept on the couch.

A second later, he felt a hand just landed on his head, fingers running through his black hair gently before tucking some strands of his hair behind his ear. It’s still there, on his head, for almost ten seconds before the owner pulled it away from his head. The urge to smile was strong, but he tried so hard to hold it.

“Sicheng, wake up. Don’t sleep here, you can catch a cold if you....”

Sicheng couldn’t hold his act anymore after hearing that soft voice. He opened his eyes and turned to look up to that person who gave a warm smile to him.

“Taeyong _Hyung_?” He pretended to yawn but somehow what he did make Taeyong smiling and ruffling his hair one more time.

“Sorry, we’re late,” Taeyong said, hand gently gripping Sicheng’s wrist and pulling it towards him to help Sicheng get up. “Waiting for us?”

Sicheng only nodded and rubbed his eyes like a kid. But then he turned to his left side after he heard footsteps from there. There’s a tall figure of guy in denim jacket, approaching them with a black plastic bag in his right hand.

Johnny casually greeted his housemates by using his free hand. As soon as he looked at the younger, he slipped heavy sigh out of his mouth. “Did you just fool him again?”

Sicheng raised his eyebrows.

“What?” Taeyong turned to Johnny, waiting for the explanation after he noticed Sicheng was confused as well.

“You got fooled by that little brat again for..... I think I can’t even count how many times he fooled you like that anymore.” Johnny sat on the couch in front of Sicheng, letting another heavy sigh as he leaned his back as if he’s exhausted. He tilted his head to see Sicheng’s face, silently smirking after he found the younger look dumbfounded. “You can’t fool me, Dong Sicheng.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Taeyong patted Sicheng’s arm, ignoring Johnny who always loved to tease Sicheng whenever they’re together. “Have you eaten?”

“No. I....”

Before Sicheng finished his answer, Taeyong suddenly grabbed a plastic bag on the table and showed it in front of his face.

“We bought fried chicken for you!” Taeyong exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. “Let’s eat this before you go to sleep, okay?”

Johnny’s voice stopped Sicheng from being so happy all of sudden. “I bought if for myself, to be honest.” His words caused the younger went blank for a moment before he chuckled on his cute expression. “But I’ll give it to you since you need to eat alot. Your parents will kill us if they find their son....”

“Can you get one bottle of water, please,” Taeyong cut off, looking so done at Johnny. He even gave a cold glare to Johnny when the tall guy didn’t move at all. “Johnny...”

“Okay!” Johnny retorted as he stood up, walking towards the kitchen to get what Taeyong asked for.

Meanwhile in the living room, Taeyong already pulled out the box and opened it. He smiled and ruffled Sicheng hair as the younger’s eyes were twinkling towards the box. After placing the box onto the table, exactly right in front of Sicheng, he shifted a little bit further to see Sicheng’s excited face. It’s so heartwarming for him seeing the younger smile widened.

But when he’s about let himself enjoy seeing Sicheng eating fried chicken, his eyes accidentally caught that tiny cut on Sicheng’s right index finger. He quickly gripped Sicheng’s hand and pulled it closer to him.

“What is this?!”

Both Sicheng who were sitting near him and Johnny who was on his way back from the kitchen got surprised. Taeyong leaned closer to stare at Sicheng’s index finger, brows furrowed as if he was scanning it carefully like a doctor.

“It’s bleeding before, right? Where and when did you get this? How could you get this? Is it still hurt?” Taeyong was completely in panic state. “Wait here!”

Before Sicheng could open his mouth to answer, Taeyong already released his grip and left to get his first aid kit. Johnny who looked at Taeyong being all panicked in a sudden and disappearing from the living room only snorted as he’s done placing the bottle to the table and settled back to the couch.

“How’s your school today?” Johnny seemed not to care at all about what happened to Sicheng’s finger and took a chicken’s wing, casually eating it.

As a usual, Johnny acted like he never paid any attention on the kind of this situation and Sicheng knew it really well. That’s why he pouted his lips curtly behind his back before answering him.

“It’s boring.”

Johnny chuckled as some crumbs fell on his laps, hissing on his own stupidness and brushing the crumbs off.  “Well, it would sound so odd if you said your school was fun, anyway,” he said, hand moving to Sicheng’s hair to get rid of some crumbs that accidentally landed on there after he removed it from his laps beforehand.

As far as Johnny knew, Sicheng always gave that kind of answer every time he asked about it. He never heard or saw his excited response. He even wondered if this boy really had friend at there.

“There’s no one care about me. Like.... everyday. What should I expect from them?” Sicheng ducked his head, staring at the red-ish tiny cut on his finger with frowned expression. He made it on purpose because he wanted these two older guys worry about him, but it seemed only one of them who really cared enough.

“We do care about you,” Johnny said those words as he took another chicken’s wing.

Sicheng smiled bitterly on Johnny’s remark. His head turned towards Taeyong’s figure who was back to approach him, sitting to the spot near him with a first aid kit and a small bowl of water in his hands.

“Give me your hand,” Taeyong opened the box and pull some stuff out of it. Without looking at Sicheng, he grabbed his hand and placed it on his lap, cleaning his index finger with a wet towel carefully before blowing it slowly as if he could dry it up.

Sicheng gasped a little when Taeyong touched the cut on his finger with the tip of cotton bud, trying to apply transparent cream on it.

“Is it hurt?” Taeyong looked worried. “Hang on, okay? I’ll do it quickly. Wait, what if I just cover it with band-aid?”

Sicheng only nodded, eyes completely staring at the older who bent down to take care of his finger. There were so many butterflies in his stomach as he  saw the way Taeyong caressed his finger before covering the cut with a band-aid in a gentle way as if it could be broken if Taeyong held it roughly.

“Aren’t you too much doing it, Taeyong? It’s not like he hurt his whole hand. Don’t....” Johnny was so cringed looking at his housemates being in weird state. “.... If you’re still like that..... hey you hear me? If you’re still like that, I’ll take these fried chickens and I’ll eat all of it by myself in my room,” he warned, finger pointing at the box which was still full of fried chickens. He’s about to do it for real as Taeyong, finally, pulled himself away from Sicheng’s hand.

“Let’s eat, Sicheng.” Taeyong ignored Johnny and patted Sicheng’s arm, telling him to start eating after pouring water into the glass for him.

Sicheng secretly looked at his own index finger proudly before he took one of those delicious fried chicken, the bigger one.

“ _Hyung_ , thank you,” Sicheng said, he showed his index finger towars Taeyong and smiled.

“It’s nothing, Sicheng. You got hurt, and I had to take care of you, making sure you’re okay since you’re the youngest here. So, yeah, it’s fine for me. Don’t be afraid if you need something, okay? Just tell me or Johnny, we can help you,” Taeyong replied sincerely.

That’s the nth time Sicheng heard that kind of words from Taeyong, the only _hyung_ in this house who totally cared about him, even to the details. So, Sicheng was right choosing him as his favorite hyung.

And the other _Hyung_ was just.... temporarily showed his affection towards him.

“I didn’t decide to live here to be his servant,” Johnny interrupted but it looked he got ignored again after noticing the younger kept staring at Taeyong when he took a ship of his water. He also caught how dirty his right index finger was. It’s covered by oil and crumbs from fried chickens he ate and the band-aid around his finger looked so dirty and oily.

“I wanna go shower.” Johnny got up, rolling his eyes on these two who still talking to each other about something he didn’t know. “You guys, seriously.” He sighed, dragging his feet towards the bathroom.

“How’s your school, Sicheng? You said you had some exams for today,” Taeyong made other topic after giving a slight glance towards the bathroom door which got closed after Johnny got in.

That was the same question from two different person but still, Sicheng would choose the second question because it sounded so gentle, more sincere and could make him smile somehow. Such a contrast difference from the way Johnny asked him a while ago that was so careless.

“It’s boring, _Hyung_ ,” and of course, Sicheng gave the same answer, hoping he would get better response than Johnny’s “ _Well, it would sound so odd if you said your school was fun, anyway_ ”.

Taeyong smiled, patting Sicheng’s head. “It’s okay. It will get better soon. New school, new friends. It always makes you bored and depressed at first, but then...”

“Everything will be okay? I’ll have a lot of friends? I’ll love my school?” Sicheng tried to guess.

Taeyong nodded. “Hmm. You’re right. Everything will be okay.”

It’s meaningful for Sicheng who finally got a different response from Taeyong. He knew he would get that kind of response, but it still made his heart flustered somehow. Taeyong was nice towards him and he always would be.

“Finished?” Taeyon pointed at all the chicken bones in the box.

“Yes. I think Johnny _hyung_ might get upset when he sees this,” Sicheng chuckled as he started to clean up the table. He saw Johnny walking out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. “ _Hyung_ , you go shower. Let me clean this up,” he offered, pushing Taeyong’s hand away when the older tried to reach a bottle of water near him.

“Really?”

“It’s getting late and you must go shower soon if you don’t wanna catch a cold.”

Taeyong moved his hand, ruffling Sicheng’s black hair before getting up. ‘Thank you.”

Sicheng threw the box into trash can and put all the glasses into the sink. Johnny’s figure appeared again, still ignored him who kept going back and forth from living room and kitchen.

“ _Hyung_ , thanks for the fried chicken. It’s delicious,” Sicheng spoke when he passed by in front of Johnny who stood near fridge door drinking a cold water.

Johnny didn’t give any reply. He just stood there, watching the younger who was ready to wash the glasses.

“Next week my Mom will send me some money. I think I can pay—“

Sicheng was forced to pause his words when something hit his head. The glass in his hand accidental;y slipped off and almost got dropped into the sink if a hand that suddenly came out of nowhere didn’t catch it quickly.

Sicheng turned and got surprised at Johnny who already stood right beside him, holding a glass that he dropped before.

“It’s only me, Sicheng, not a ghost. Now, move.” Johnny moved his chin, gesturing Sicheng to step aside from the sink so that he can do what Sicheng was about to do instead.

“I can do—“ Sicheng pressed his lips after Johnny threw a glare at him. But then he furrowed his brows as the tall guy just placed the glass back into the sink.

“Give me your hand.”

Sicheng silently moved his hand and jumped a little as Johnny grabbed his wrist. He raised his brows when started to remove the band aid from his index finger. He even gasped and almost screamed when the older pulled it away a little bit roughly.

Johnny flicked his finger on Sicheng’s forehead hardly that Sicheng could feel his skull cracked up.

“You’re a boy, soon you're gonna be a man, Dong Sicheng. How could you act like you just got a horrible wound on your finger. You’re not gonna die only because of this.” Johnny raised Sicheng’s index finger right in front of Sicheng’s eyes. “See?”

Sicheng didn’t say anything.

“And...” Johnny cleaned all the oil and crumbs on Sicheng’s finger with his wet towel, his brows almost linked together, making him like he’s mad at someone in front of him and ready to eat him alive. “I don’t care where you got this, but I won’t let you make it worse.”

“But I didn’t make it dirty on purpose!” Sicheng defended himself.

Johnny only nodded carelessly as he pulled out new band aid from the pocket of his sweatpants and covered the cut with it.

“Yeah, you didn’t. But what about these previous scars?” Johnny pointed at all fingers on Sicheng’s right hand that already had similar cut like on his index finger. “Don’t hurt yourself if  you wanna get some attention from us. Just... don’t ever hurt yourself, okay?”

Sicheng looked up to Johnny who was staring at him with his serious expression. At this rate, Sicheng could tell that Johnny was really mad at him. But he didn’t why. Was it because he purposely hurt his finger or because he made his finger dirty? Or was Johnny just being himself, always got mad easily at everyone?

“You go sleep. A kid is not allowed to stay awake in the midnight,” Johnny said as he ruffled Sicheng’s hair that it looked so messy.

Sicheng only could fix his hair while watching the older guy laughed at him. He turned around to walk towards his own room. But a hand suddenly held his waist from the back and before he could process everything, he felt someone just pecked the top of his head.

“Goodnight, Kid.” Johnny patted Sicheng’s back and pushed him. He chuckled on Sicheng who looked him over his shoulders with that confused face. “Why? You think only Taeyong who can kiss you? You wanna get another one on other part of your face?”

“G-g-good night, _Hyung_ ,” Sicheng replied hesitantly, bowing to him before running into his room.

 


End file.
